


Как нежен Лилий аромат

by STARKER_Russian_fandom



Series: WTF Starker 2019 || спецквест [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Crossover, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARKER_Russian_fandom/pseuds/STARKER_Russian_fandom
Summary: Кроссовер со вселенной Гарри Поттера. Питер — Лили Эванс. Тони — Северус Снейп.





	Как нежен Лилий аромат

— Посмотри, как красиво! — Питер в последний раз взмахнул палочкой и обернулся. От его улыбки у Тони защемило в груди. Кажется, именно так ощущалось счастье.

— Прекрасно, Пит. Они чудесные. 

На лужайке перед домом сладко пахло лилиями, выращенными заботливой магией Питера. Тони обнял своего мальчика со спины, вдыхая витающий вокруг цветочный дурман и родной запах его волос. 

— Можешь срезать парочку для своих зелий, — милостиво разрешил Питер, накрывая ладони Тони своими. Теперь они уютно лежали на его животе.

— Всего парочку? — изумился Тони, чуть крепче сжимая его запястья и чувствуя, как прямо под большим пальцем бьется тонкая жилка. — Не слишком-то ты щедр, карапуз.

— Что ж, — Питер развернулся в его объятиях и закинул руки ему на шею, — ты можешь попробовать поторговаться.

— Мне есть, что предложить тебе. Кое-что действительно стоящее.

Пальцы Тони запутались в густых кудрявых волосах, губы коснулись порозовевших губ Питера. Поцелуй вышел нежным и мягким, словно лепестки так бережно любимых Питером лилий. 

Тони открыл глаза.

Нос щекотал запах цветов. 

Букет белоснежных лилий в его руках стремительно чернел. Чернота ползла от кончиков изящно изогнутых лепестков к золотой сердцевине, сравнивая их цветом с могильным камнем. Выбитые на черном мраморе цифры отмеряли слишком короткие годы жизни Питера Паркера.

— Прости, Пит, — Тони опустил букет к десятку таких же, надежно защищенных чарами от увядания. — В этот раз я почти смог. Когда-нибудь я принесу тебе белые лилии.

Тони знал, что лжет. Зеленая вспышка, разрушившая его жизнь год назад, никогда не перестанет загораться перед его глазами вновь и вновь. Лицо Питера никогда не перестанет мерещиться ему в толпе. Лилии на заднем дворе теперь уже только его дома никогда не завянут. И всегда будут чернеть от его прикосновений. Потому что Тони никогда не простит себе смерть Питера.


End file.
